The love of my life
by Demi.T. Greca
Summary: It has been 6 years since Martha and the Doctor took different ways. Now he has to come back and deal with some really bad news. /Complete at last.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Doctor who.**

Lasers were covering the room. The Doctor was working on his screwdriver trying to pass to the other side of the spaceship. Damn Ortlons! He's

new companion wasn't helping either. The only thing he knew was run. At least he did that right. 'That's it. In a minute we will be with the

others.' The Doctor said. Suddenly, something started ringing. 'What's that?' the Doctor asked. 'It sounds like a… mobile phone.' His companion

said. The Doctor thought for a moment and then reached for the device in his pocket. 'Hello? Martha?' he said. 'Doctor, you need to come back.

She's very sick. Please.' A boy said and hanged up. 'You have a mobile phone?' his companion yelled. "We need to go back to London.' The Doctor

said. 'What about the Ortlons' war?' 'I am a time lord, my friend, they won't even get we are missing.' He said and went back to the corridor where he had come from.

The TARDIS appeared in Martha's backyard. The Doctor's companion went to his family while Doctor had to deal with something bad.

He approached the door. They had changed it. It's been like six years since he had last seen her. In her time line , anyway. He rang the doorbell.

A young woman, in her twenties opened the door. 'May I help you, Sir?' she said. 'I'm looking for Dr. Martha Jones. Is she still living here?' he

asked. 'Yes, but I'm afraid she is unable to see you now.' The girl answered. 'But she called me!' the Doctor said loosing his temper. 'Who are

you?' she asked. 'The Doctor.' 'Doctor who?' she asked as she let him in. 'Just the Doctor.' He answered while looking around. Everything was

different. 'Who is it Mary?' an old lady asked entering the room. 'He is here to see Dr. Jones. He says he is…" "Doctor!" the old lady said

interrupting the girl. "Hello, Mrs. Jones, happy to see you again.' The doctor said. 'Oh, no, no, no. Your smile doesn't affect me. Turn around and

leave at once. All you cause is trouble.' The old lady said. 'Why does everybody say that? I'm starting to believe I, actually, have a problem.' He

said offended. "Every time you appear Martha disappears, or the world gets ruined by your alien friends." She yelled. "Martha called, and I would

like to see her." Mrs. Jones was ready to answer when the door opened and a blond little boy entered. "Hi, Grams, why are you looking at me that

way?" he said. "John Smith Jones, why aren't you at school?" she said. "Grandma, you have a time problem, it' s three o'clock and I am really

hungry." He looked at the Doctor. "Who are you?" the boy asked him. "The doctor was here to see you mother, he was leaving now, wasn't he?"

she said looking at him viciously. The old lady went to the kitchen, leaving the Doctor alone with the kid. "So , who are you?" John asked. "I'm the

Doctor." He answered. "Which one?" the boy asked again. "The right one." He answered. The boy looked at him confused. His eyes wandered on

the Doctor's figure, searching for a sign. " You are Martha's son ,right?" the Doctor said. "Right. I am John Smith Jones." The boy said. " I don't

remember your father…" "Neither do I. Mr. Tom left us long time ago .It's alright, he wasn't my dad, even though he loved me as one." The Doctor

looked at him mysteriously, could he be the one who called him? "Well, I should be going then. Someone called and told me your mum is very sick,

but as you see I am not welcomed here." He said and went to the door. The boy thought for a moment and then said. "Red trainers, old coat,

weird kind of guy, doctor. Do you know what a Plasmavore is?" John asked trying to verify his suspicion. "You shouldn't spend your time with

space parasites, kid." The Doctor answered making John yelling and jumping. "It is you! The Doctor. I called you ten minutes ago, on my way

home. You are as she described you, you are real, I can't believe it. !" John said jumping all around him. "You know about me. Has your mum told

you about me.?" The Doctor asked. "Well, she used to tell me stories of her trips and adventures with a weird guy. He always wore red trainers

and an old coat. I got your name form Grams." He said. "Your grandmother told you about me? I do not want to imagine…" "No" John interrupted

the Doctor. "One day I overheard a fight she had with mum. She said 'That doctor with his clever ways, fancy trips and his TARDIS." "Mrs. Jones always loved me." The time lord said. "Come! Come! You have to make her all right." The boy said getting the Doctor's hand.

Martha was seating on the bed. Today was a good day. Better than the others. She actually thought of playing with John a little bit. Not one of his

favourite games, like treasure hunting or hide and sick but something less active would be OK. The door opened interrupting her thoughts. Her

precious son got in running and jumped on the bed. If it was any other day of the last few years she would be dead by pain, but not today. "Hi,

John, how was your day?" she asked giving him a big hug. "Mum, you are not going to believe it. I can make you well." The boy said leaving the

bed. "Oh, what did Dr. John Smith Jones discovered this week?" she asked smiling. Her son would come up with a different treatment every week.

"Him!" he yelled getting the Doctor inside the room. Martha dropped her jaw. It had been six years since the last time they had seen each other.

Six years, at least for her. He hadn't changed a bit. "You said he is the only one who can make you well." The boy continued. "Doctor." She said

breaking the ice between them. "Martha." He said looking at her. She was sick, you could tell. She had lost most of her weight, her skin was quite

tired for her age and her voice was week. However her eyes were there to remind him that he stood in front of the mighty Martha Jones, who had saved the world, his life. His little soldier was still in there. "John, can you leave us alone for a minute?" Martha asked her son. "Sure, I'll be in the kitchen." The boy said and left the room.

"So, Doctor ,how are you?" she asked. "Fine, you know traveling, alien wars." He answered. "How's Donna?" she asked. "Fine, I guess. She left

me too. I was traveling with Jenny, you know." He said "Your daughter? She's not dead?" she asked in surprise. "No, she looks like me more than

I thought. But, she left me too, soon. She went with some guy , Mike." "girls ." Martha said laughing at Doctor's face when he mentioned Jenny's

boyfriend. "So, your son told me you are not well." The Doctor said. "Yes, I am a little sick… to death." She answered laughing but soon her

laughter was interrupted by her cough. "Can I help?" the Doctor asked. She didn't answer. A few minutes past for the doctor to decide to ask.

"your son is… a little pale, for your family. Was Tom…?". Martha became serious. "I believe it is time to tell you something. Do you remember the day before my wedding?"

FLASH BACK

It was a sunny day in London .One of the few. Donna had decided to go back to her family, so the Doctor was once again alone. He decided to go

for a walk and his footsteps leaded him in front of a familiar house. It was Martha's house. He hesitated for a moment but eventually he rang the

bell. An old lady opened the door. "How can I help you young man?" she said. "Hi, Mrs. Jones is Martha home?" he asked entering the house.

"Yes, are you one of her colleagues?" she asked. "No, I am… a different doctor." He said and suddenly the old lady started screaming. "No! It's

you again! Did you have to come a day like this? You are a disaster!" "What?" the Doctor wonder. "What will happen this time? Will we all die? Will

Martha leave for the next ten decades? She's getting married tomorrow." She said "What!" Doctor said in surprise. "Doctor." Martha's voice was

heard. "I'm so happy to see you." She said hugging him. "Mum, why are you yelling?" she said but the old lady did not answered as the Doctor spoke first. "Do you want to go for a walk downtown?" "Yes." Martha said and they left the house.

They walked next to the Themes each one holding an ice –cream. "Do you remember the first time I saw you?" Martha asked. "In the hospital. I

still remember your face when you listened to my two hearts." He said laughing. "Don't laugh! I had a very hard time with my supervisor. However

if you want to talk about faces you should have seen yours when Queen Elisabeth ordered to kill you." She said. "When?" he asked. "In the first

trip we had together, when we met Shakespeare. All you kept saying was 'What? What?'." She answered. "What about the time I became John

Smith? You had to see your face when you thought I would never be my shelf again was hilarious." He said. "That's something I don't want to

remember. I thought I would stay there for ever. Stop laughing! I was really scared." She said to the Doctor who was laughing his heart out. They

sat on a bench looking at the river. Words escaped them for several minutes. Finally Martha asked "So, what are you going to do now that Donna

left you?" "She didn't left me , she got tired." He said. "OK, what are you going to do now that Donna is on a break?" Martha changed her

question. "I'll travel alone. People are so annoying some times. All they say is 'Unbelievable' and 'We are going to die.'." he said "Come on now,

you love people. We are amazed by anything and you like to show off." She said. "No, I don't." he answered. "Yes, you do." She said smiling. "So,

you are getting married." The Doctor said. Martha's heart broke. She and the Doctor were just friends, well on his side, but she felt she had

betrayed him. Did her mum have to tell him? Well, she couldn't hide it anyway. "Yes" she answered lowering her eyes. "To Tom?" he asked. "Yes."

She said. "Does this mean you can't come with me anymore?" he asked once more. Martha felt a strong need to laugh. He reminded her some of

her five year old patients. 'So I can't ride my bicycle anymore?'. He was funny. "Probably , I don't know." She answered. The Doctor got up. "Want to see TARDIS? It missed you." He asked. Martha smiled and got up touching his hand.

The two of them walked for about half an hour , talking about their past adventures, until they reached a dark alley. "Here we are." The Doctor

said showing an old phone box. Martha stood still. It seemed that every time she'd seen that old phone box she has traveled in space and time,

with or without her will. However, she felt good to be there again. "Will you come inside?" the Doctor asked. She said nothing. She moved forward

getting inside the TARDIS. It seemed bigger than she remembered. "Well? Say something, you are not talking." The Doctor said. "It's been a long

time. It's good to be back. I don't know if it's the wedding or my boring life, but lately I was thinking of our trips a lot. I feel a strong need to…"

"to?" the Doctor asked. "To kick some alien buts." She said surprising the Doctor. They moved inside, to the rooms. Martha stood outside hers.

Well, it used to be hers. She opened the door and the view took her by surprise. Nothing had changed. It seemed like she was still there. Her bed

was messy, exactly like she had left it when they returned to earth. Some of the souvenirs they had taken from other planets. Never form the

past. Anything that could change history was out of the question. "Martha, are you all right?" he asked her. "Everything is exactly as I left it.

Nothing has changed." She said. "Well, you didn't think I would change the room of my savior, did you?" he said, grabbing a T- Shirt from the floor.

"Where was Donna sleeping?" Martha asked. "She had another room. What did you think? It's a huge spacecraft." He said immediately changing the subject to a story about the T-Shirt he had found.

The hours past and darkness fall across London. The old phone box's door opened and a laughing Martha got out. "I really needed that. Doctor,

some times I can't imagine my life without you." She said. "However, you are getting married. Why are you doing this to yourself? Why would

anyone?" he said. She laughed "Oh, Doctor. Would you like to come to my wedding tomorrow?" He froze. The thought of Martha getting married,

his little soldier, his Martha, was unbearable. Of course she wouldn't stay around for ever waiting for him, he knew she was engaged and usually

these things end to a church. It was a feeling that flood his stomach, a need to beat Tom and maybe, scream a little. Was he spoiled? Did he see

people like his toys? No! "I can't" he answered. "Why?" she asked disappointed but also relieved. She wasn't sure she could do it while he was

there. "Your mother will have stroke as soon as I reach he door. Besides, I don't have a nice suit , I can't afford a wedding present…" "All I want is

you." She said and both felt weird. 'Ok, it didn't come out as I thought.' Martha thought. "I can't come to your wedding, but I can give you a

special present." The Doctor said getting inside TARDIS. The blue phone box disappeared for a few moments. Martha made a step backwards

waiting for him to come back. A moment later the empty space in the alley was full again by the TARDIS. The Doctor came out holding carefully a

blue rose made of glass. "It's beautiful" Martha said. "Come on, touch it." He said. Martha moved closer. It was unbelievable, it felt nothing like

glass. "It feels like it's real!" she said. "Because it is." He said leaving Martha speechless. "Do you want to keep the flower or do you prefer it's

planet?" the Doctor said with that beautiful smile of his. Martha couldn't resist. She had said she wouldn't travel again but it was her last chance to feel free.

The TARDIS landed and both the Doctor and Martha got out. They had landed in the middle of a field. The sky was orange and the trees had

glassy leaves exactly like her flower. "I can't believe it. It's a beautiful sunset." She said. "It's not a sunset, it's the sky." The Doctor answered.

"Like your planet." She said surprising him. "What did you say?" he asked. "Like your planet." She answered. "How do you know about my

planet?" he asked once more. "You have told me about it. Remember? When we were in New New York?" she said making him remember. "Right,

well that's why I like this planet so much. Because of that and because of the people, they are so friendly, war is a word they don't know." He said grabbing her arm and going towards the city.

It had been almost a day when they left the city. They met some really interesting people and got a really weird souvenir. As they were

approaching the old phone box they three curious guys looking at their spaceship. "May I help you?" the Doctor said. "Is this thing yours?" one of

them said. "Why?" the Doctor asked. "It is an unidentified object." They said. "It's a spaceship." He said. "It is forbidden to be here." One of them

said. "Well, we were just leaving." Martha said. "But it was here an entire day. You have to pay." They said. "Ok, anyway, what's the fine?" the

Doctor asked. "Death." One of them said and caught them "I thought they didn't know the word war!" Martha screamed. "Apparently they know about death." The Doctor said before they knock him out.

Martha woke up in a dark room. She could see nothing. She yelled the Doctor's name a few times until he lit his screwdriver. "Martha, are you all

right?" he said reaching for her hand. "Well, thinking that my wedding day is turning into my funeral day is exactly a very good thing but again I

am with you and, well, you know, anything can happen." She said. "I'm sorry Martha; I didn't want our trip to end like this. I promise you, I'll find a

way out." The Doctor said leaving her alone in a dark corner in order to explore the room. Hours were pasting by. It's strange for time to pass so

quickly when you are with a Time Lord. Was it night or day? Martha thought. Did they even have that kind of discrimination? She was pretty sure

they were in this planet for almost a day but the sky never turned black. On the other hand, the Doctor had said it was like his planet and

Gallifrey did had two suns , so… What does it matter anyway? They are going to die soon enough. No matter what the Doctor said every five

minutes. "Bloody idiots, there must be something. Don't worry Martha, I'm close." She knew that was his way of calming her down was he was

desperate. 'So, that was the end. It was nice, if you think that most people die in hospitals' Martha thought and her mind went back the day she

met the Doctor. Everyone thought they were going to die, but her mind was on that strange man and the aliens all around her. Back then she

didn't care if she was going to die. She had done everything she wanted. Work in a hospital, meet an interesting guy, go to the moon. She didn't

care about death not even when she was walking all around Earth. However, now it was different. She didn't feel complete. She hadn't done all that she wished she had. Nothing was right.

"Martha? Martha, are you asleep?" he asked. The girl's eyes opened only to be closed again because of a strong blue light. "Take your screwdriver

away." She said. "So, you found nothing." She added. The doctor looked at her. He couldn't tell her the truth. It comes a time when you find

yourself in a dead end and that time had come for him now. He buried his face in his hands saying. "I'm sorry, Martha. I promise you though, as

soon as the door opens…" "You know." He was interrupted by her. "When I first met you, I didn't care dying, not even when the Master caught

you, not when the Sontarahns got me. Do you know why?" she asked. "Why?" he asked ,already knowing where the conversation was going. Her

eyes all these years were saying exactly what she was trying to tell him now. He knew it, from the first time she checked on him at the hospital.

"I had no unfinished business." She answered. "You mean the wedding?" he said trying to avoid what was coming. He felt uncomfortable. It

wasn't that he hadn't had feelings for her, and it wasn't Rose, as he kept saying, it was his bloody brain that messed with his thoughts and

hearts. "Not exactly; All these years, I… Well, I thought I was over it. I thought I wanted a calm life. After the "Year that Never Was", I was scared

of losing my family. But the truth is…" she said looking at his eyes, silent for a moment waiting for him to jump to another subject as he used to.

But words escaped the Doctor that particular moment. It was her moment; something he had never seen, a moment of weakness for Martha

Jones. "I was never over you. I fell in love with you from the first moment I saw you. Well, second, that incident in the middle of the road was just

you messing up with time and space." She said smiling a little as she continued. "I loved you, all that time I was with you, It hurt me listening

about Rose, it hurt watching you with others… I knew it wasn't neither right nor sane to do so, but I was in love with you long after I left TARDIS ,

long after I met Tom. I am in love with you and I really believe that's never going to change." She said touching his face and leaning forward finding his lips.

That was it. His moment of weakness now. He always knew and he was avoiding it. Her feelings weren't new to him, he had understood all this

time. After all, he has a quite high brain activity. The real problem was his hearts. The pain he felt every time he disappointed her, when she left

him, when she told him about that Tom, when he found out about the marriage. That pain was becoming stronger and stronger with every new

hit. He had spent days looking at her mobile phone device waiting for a call. "I'm ready, come and take me to the Victorian era.". It never came,

and he never call. But now his hearts seemed to heal themselves. He couldn't resist. He wanted to. His mind was screaming 'STOP, YOU BLOODY

IDIOT!!!!!' but he couldn't obey. He was captured in her beautiful eyes, her chocolate skin, in her. He had succumbed. He could hold the walls no more. Thirty hours ago the first stones had fallen and now the gate was completely open.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor was staring at the dark room. The events of the previous night, if it was night, had flooded his thoughts. He couldn't believe he had

treated her that way, he had taken advantage of her in her weakest moment. He looked down; Martha was sleeping on his laps, still have naked.

He tried to focus on her face and not further down. She was smiling, she was happy. 'Well, that smile is going to be an angry glare when I tell

her…' he didn't finish his thought. He looked down at her once more and then turned his eyes into the darkness of the room. What had happened

a few hours ago seemed to be projected on the wall across him. Her kisses, her touch; It was like fire covering their bodies. He shivered in every

cuddle, in every contact. Oh, Rassilon, he couldn't believe it. Her body, her eyes, he had lost himself completely. Lost with her, in her. He sank in

his thoughts, trying not to think about it. He tried to figure a way out but that was a dead end. He tried to think about Rose; not a good choice.

Her face was beginning to fade in his mind ,even though he had a very good memory. He brought back every minute with her, realizing that a lot

of things had change. He went back, when they were in New New York. He nearly lost with that couple kidnapping her just to get to the fast lane.

Yeah, thank god he met that couple, they had lovely kitties, no, children. Wait that wasn't with Rose, that was with Martha. It was after visiting

Shakespeare. Even he liked her, his Black Lady. After all he had wrote one of his famous sonnets about her. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's

day?". He had felt a little weird back then but it was only once. Maybe twice, like when they were in 1969. Ok maybe more, like when she told him

she was engaged or when Francine told him about the marriage. He smiled. He whispered a few words in a lost language, mocking himself for his foulness, and then kissed Martha's forehead whispering "I love you Martha Jones."

The door opened and a weird voice woke them up. "Wake up! It is time for your trial." The guard said walking inside the room. The Doctor helped

Martha to get up. "hurry, we don't have all day." The guard said. "I think we do have the right to be dressed in front of the Angel of Death." The

Doctor said revealing himself form the shadows still buttoning his shirt. "You had a pleasant last night, so we don't need to ask about last wills." The guard said leaving the room. "Martha, when I tell you, run." The Doctor said and she nodded.

The two of them got out of the cell, hands on their backs. "It was about time." The guard said catching the Doctor's arm. "It was" he replied

getting his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket making him a miniature. "Now, Martha." He said giving the signal to the young doctor to run. He

followed her making all of the guards sleep. Once out of the fortress , armed guards chased them all the way to the TARDIS. "Run, Martha. Come

on ,you can make it." He was repeating all the way to the blue box. When they reached it, he pressed any button available making it dematerialized into the time vortex.

"We are safe and sound." The Doctor breath out collapsing on the captain's chair. "how come and every time I am with you I get into lethal

troubles?" Martha said giving him a devilish smile. He froze, loosing his words and stood there, just looking at her like an idiot. "What? The last of

the Time Lords, the Doctor, has nothing to say? That's a surprise." She said approaching him. "Well, I suppose I promised you a trouble free

wedding gift and… I screwed up." He said getting up of fear of her sitting on his laps. "I know why you are acting so weird." She said moving to

the control console where he stood. He looked at her trying to hide any emotions. "It is about what happened between us." She said searching

for his eyes. "Martha, I…" he said but she interrupted him. "Before you say something that will hurt me, let me talk. What happened between us

was… indescribable. It really was the best gift you could ever give me making me realize how much I still love you. I know that our feelings are

different and I know I don't want to go back into waiting. I loved you when I saw you lying in the clinic's bed, I love you now and I think I will love

you until the end. So , I have no expectations from you, I'll go back, marry Tom and have some pretty good memories to make my routine less

boring." She said, trying to hold her tears. The Doctor was standing in front of her, amused of her will power and understanding, letting him free

not even asking an explanation. His hands moved without ordering them, closing her in a tight hug, whispering something in his own language.

Martha woke up in her bed, still dreaming of her last 'adventure' with the Doctor. Today was her wedding day. She got up and before she knew

she was standing , in her wedding dress, in the middle of a church. Had the day pasted so fast, or was one of his tricks? She thought. The priest

started talking. Her eyes were traveling through the room. Her family, John's family; John's? No, Tom's family, Jack, her colleagues, someone was

missing. "Do you Tom , take Martha Jones to be your wife ,to love her…" .There! He was there, behind that column , all alone. His eyes were red,

why? "Do you, Martha Jones, take Tom…" He knelt, why? Is he all right? "Martha…" Tom's worrying voice was heard. "Will you answer?" he asked.

She looked at him, the man behind the column and then Tom. "Yes." Her words came out without realizing her making him, the one in the

shadows, cry leaving a scream only she could here. "I pronounce you, husband and wife." The priest said making him leave. Tears came down

Martha's face. "Are you all right, my dear." Tom asked. "Fine, just a little moved." She said following him out of the church her eyes locked to the empty space next to the white column.

The next morning, she went back. She knew that nothing was there, it was just her need to do it. She found a woman cleaning the floor and the

seats. She passed the place where her Doctor stood the previous day and sat in a chair not quite knowing what to do. It was her first day as a

married and instead of being with her husband she was here. She hadn't even let him touch her, she said she was really tired. "Oh, Mother of

Christ! Who did that?" a scream was heard. Martha turned around to find the lady who was cleaning yelling in front of that column that meant s

o much to her. "What is it?" Martha asked as she approached her. "Stupid kids, they don't respect anything these days. You know they used to

write on them but now, they did this!" she said making Martha look at it. Someone had engraved three words on the column. _I love you. _"That wasn't here yesterday, and I have some suspects." The lady said leaving Martha alone. "I love you. Wasn't here yesterday."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Doctor was sitting at the edge Martha's bed listening to her story. Had those things really happen? Of course they had, he had just chosen to

burry them in the back of his head for the pain of his loss was too much, even for him. Martha stopped talking and took his hand in hers. "Are you

all right?" she asked him. He looked at her confused while processing what he had just listen. After a minute of silence he finally spoke. "So, John

isn't Tom's son." Martha grabbed a frame, with a baby's picture, which was on her nightstand next to her bed and said. "When I was pregnant we

thought we were having twins but then there was John." She said making the Doctor realize where that conversation was going. "I knew then

why I was feeling sick four months before I, actually, tested myself positive for being with child. The doctors said that he had a genetic anomaly

and he would live less than a day." She said looking at his lovely face, the one he had when he was listening about something that was

unbelievable, even for him. "He, me, I… Of course, John Smith…Jones!" he said getting up like he had been electrified. HE HAD A SON! His face was

covered with a huge, goofy grin and his feet were practically dancing. "Wait a minute." He said and turned to face Martha. "That is impossible.

Beings of different species can't produce children." He said. "Nothing is impossible … with you. I don't know how it happened but he is not only a

Time Lord, he is the spitting image of his father." She said looking at him quite happy. The Doctor looked at the ceiling for a moment, his eyes and

mouth wide open. "That's it! He is not the spitting image of me, Martha. He is me. For some reason my DNA reached your womb and use it to make

a copy of me as an …Oh, my God! That's what is killing you." He said terrified at his own realization. Their eyes locked but neither of them dared

to break the silence. He sat besides her and stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes at the pleasure of his touch and a single tear escaped her. "I

know. I fought really hard over the last six years, but, Doctor, I can no more." She said suddenly feeling his other hand grabbing her face. "No,

Martha. Look at me. You can't quit, you must fight, you always fight; you are my soldier. John needs you, the world needs you…" "Do you need

me?" she asked stealing the Doctor's last phrase. He nodded and continued. "I can't help you, I can't find a cure." He said letting his tears fall

down. She touched his face and said. "I know, I'm not asking you to. It's not your fault. Despite all these, you are the reason this brilliant child

exists and my life was so full. This is going to end soon and I am not afraid. I have no unfinished business. All I want is you to be here, not all the

time, that wouldn't be you, just when he needs you. He doesn't know who he is neither where he comes from and it is your job to tell him." She

said hugging the Doctor. "It was me, I engraved those words on the column." He said tightening the hug. "I love you, Doctor." Martha whispered smiling. "I love you, Martha Jones." The Doctor said breaking the hug and pulling her close for a passionate kiss.

A month later the Doctor got a call. It was Francine. "Doctor? Is it you?" she asked. "Francine… Mrs. Jones. What happened?" he asked afraid of

her reply. "She…" it was the only word she managed to say before bursting into tears. He closed the phone tightening his fists. His lower lip was

trembling and his sight blurred so much he couldn't see anything. Without moving from his place he pushed a couple of buttons making the TARDIS travel through time and space leaving a painful 'scream' behind.

The blue police box was materialized in the middle of a forest. The Doctor stepped out of the time machine holding the doorframe to help him

stand. His face was red and his eyes swelled from crying. He took a deep breath to calm down and followed a path to the graveyard. He hid

behind a statue, like he had done in her wedding, and watched the ceremony. His hearts couldn't stand see Martha's lifeless face. There were

many people gathered around her. U.N.I.T officers, the Torchwood team, her family, their son. He looked at little John standing bravely in front of

his mother's coffin, holding a rose. Suddenly he moved forward. He had seen him. His eyes moved from the figure of his father only when the

ceremony was over. His little feet moved like they had wings attached to them and within minutes he was next to him punching and yelling at the

funny man with the red trainers and the old coat. "You were supposed to save her! Liar! You left doing nothing!" "John, there was nothing I could

do." The Doctor said trying to calm him down. "No! You lied to me! You both did! All those stories of travels and heroes, it was a lie! She said you

were the only doctor who could help her! She had told me she would never leave me, that I would never be alone! Now she died and it's your

fault!" John said staring angrily at the man in front of him. "She left me and I am alone now." He said lowering his head. The Doctor looked down

at his son. He was feeling the same; he was alone for a long time. "You are not alone, John." He said hugging the boy. "She didn't leave you, she

will always be with you; I will always be with you." He added. "Thank you…dad." The boy said making the Doctor stand up full of surprise. The boy

took a picture out of his pocket. "She had told me that you were very happy that day. 'Mummy loved daddy more than you can imagine.'" He said

imitating his mother's voice. "So, she has told you everything about me." The Doctor said looking at the picture he and Martha had taken back at

1969. The boy nodded lowering his head. "Do you want me to tell you everything about her?" the Doctor asked his son. The boy looked back at

his Grandmother. She took off her glasses revealing her swollen eyes. She used a tissue to clean them up and put them back on. Francine looked

at the boy and nodded at his unasked question. It was like looking into Martha's eyes and she knew what Martha would ask while being near

Him. John grabbed his father's hand and walked along with him towards the TARDIS. "You know, it was a really brave person your mother." The

Doctor said. "Really?" the boy asked uncomfortable with the use of the past tense. "Really, after all she did save the world more than once. It is

one of the reasons I fall in love with her." The Doctor said stopping at the sound of the words he had just said. "She was in love with you, dad." John said pulling him towards the TARDIS.


End file.
